A Friendship For The Ages
by AnneDouglas
Summary: Just as she'd stuck by him throughout his troubles, so did he. They grew inseperable, closer than land and sea. Twisting and turning around each other like the ying and the yang. She was his best friend and he was hers. A story for the ages, a friendship for life. He was irrepressible and she was unforgettable. Maui&Moana friendship.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Moana. All rights belong to Disney. Any references to the culture of various Polynesian nations are researched thoroughly, and please let me know if I make any mistakes. *Whispers* I really hate mistakes.**

Demi-gods and mortals aren't the best of mixes. Generally the demi-gods perform great feats and the mortals worship, and then life goes on. Tangaroa warned him of this, so did Pele and the others gods and goddesses. But no one at any point throughout his existence had ever warned him he would be stranded on a desert island as a punishment for stealing the heart of a goddess. And no one ever said that a sixteen year old, sassy, curly-haired daughter of a Chief would rescue him from his island by way of yanking his ear down and demanding he fix his mistakes. Throughout the entire journey to restore Te Fiti's heart he'd been slightly in shock of how almost uncaring Moana was of his hero, and demi-gods status. He'd watched her while she slept sometimes, completely unable to comprehend just how young she was. He simply couldn't comprehend that someone so young would take on such a quest, and he couldn't get over how much energy and sheer determination she had in her. Throughout the entire journey he'd watched her get up and go despite Tamatoa, despite Te Ka, despite him leaving her. Maui, shape-shifter, demi-god of the wind and seas, and hero of all had found himself at a total loss when it came to his curly-haired friend. He'd spent little over four weeks by her side, Wayfinding and guiding her, and had borne witness to her kindness, and sweetness, the boundless bravery, and the mountain-like resilience. He'd seen it then. Sixteen was too young for anyone to face a fire-demon, and the Realm of Monsters. She'd never faltered, never backed down, never stopped. After Te Fiti was restored, and their quest was over, he'd wished her well and left. About six months later he'd seen her, sailing the Ocean with her family, and her village. The sheer natural ease about her despite her young age was more than enough to dispel any fears he'd ever had about her being on the Ocean. It was engrained in her blood and senses, engrained far more deeply than his tattoos and the legends of him in history. Which was why he'd circled the island they'd been on, and landed.

The people of Motonui had been shocked when a _demi-god_ had landed in front of them, but no more so when _Moana_ had ran straight up to him and jumped in his arms. The familiarity with which she'd greeted him had left all but her parents in complete and utter awe of her. When he'd mocked her laughingly and she'd hit him the entire fleet of villagers had looked like they were preparing to be smited. But he'd grinned at her as easily as breathing, and they'd relaxed. When they'd argued, the people had watched the slip of a girl get right up in his face and yell at him. They'd chuckled nervously when he'd _**thrown**_ her off the boat and into the Ocean. And they'd gasped when she whacked him with her oar. It was one of their longer arguments about absolutely nothing in particular, and had ended when he'd snarked at her lack of respect. He'd expected to be whacked again with the oar, but she'd pushed him off the boat, and he'd pulled her with him. The Ocean had gotten sick of it and dumped them both back on the boat. The villagers were absolutely silent until Heihei had gone to walk off the boat, and they'd both lunged straight for him, and fallen off the boat again. Delirious laughter was all that was heard until Heihei fell in the water, and normality returned to the villagers. He'd visited about two months later when they were all at Motunui. That time around there were smiles when Moana leapt into his arms again, and he'd grinned and called her "Curly". He stayed two weeks and then left to go on a quest with Moana. They'd journeyed to Lalotai to prevent an uprising of monster spiders. When they returned to Motonui he'd grinned and left her for another three months. Yet again he'd been drawn to the adventurous girl who was his dearest friend and so he travelled back to her. There were three different tribal Chief's there, obviously meeting to discuss trading with Motonui. So Maui's arrival had been seen as a mark of favour towards Motonui. It had been a true shock to the three other Chiefs to see a mortal casually greet a demigod with a hug. One of the Chiefs had asked if Moana should be bowing before him. He'd hesitated, having never considered it. It had never crossed his mind that bowing to him as a sign of respect should be something that Moana would do. He'd chanced a look at her and had seen how awkward she looked. And in his mind he thought that Moana of all people should never have to bow to him. Not the one person in his entire life who'd looked at him for who he was, and cared about him. She'd sassed him, and fought with him and beside him, and cheered for him, but she'd never bowed to him. He knew then that Moana had told the story, but she'd left out her part out of modesty. For some reason modesty suited her, but he knew that the Chiefs would never be able to respect her. And he knew just what would get them to respect her, and piss her off at the same time.

So he'd wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side, and in his most impressive voice declared that "Moana Waialiki, Master Wayfinder, Protector Of Motunui, Defeater of Tamatoa, Restorer of Te Fiti, Explorer of Lalotai, and Hero to All" would never have to bow to him. And he'd grinned when the esteemed 'Master Wayfinder' stamped on his foot and elbowed his ribs. The other Chiefs had hesitated and then bowed to her, and his grin widened when he noted how awkward Moana looked. The seventeen year old had looked ready to punch him. And punch him she did. Hard, right when he least expected it. He felt his his arm jolt and he glared at her. She had a good right hook on her. He'd stayed two months this time, and had hung around helping her teach the people to Wayfind, and to hang out with the little kids who loved the stories he told. The tall, well-built demigod was a common sight around Motonui by then. He was known to them for helping harvest the coconuts and the taro root, and building canoes and fishing. He was also known by the way Moana, who was normally exuberant and cheerful seemed to grow even more so when he appeared. And the way that she smiled when he boomed in laughter. It was a friendship for the ages. When Moana turned eighteen they all celebrated, him most of all. He'd entertained them all for hours, telling stories of their adventures together and spinning them wildly just to annoy her, and when she tried to punch him he held her high in the air and continued over her outraged protests that they had "absolutely NOT done that". And so it continued, he'd disappear and reappear and steal her away on some wild adventure, or he'd stay awhile depending on what was happening. Every few months one of the villagers would see his giant hawk form and wave a hand, knowing that Moana who was transitioning into being Chieftess, would jump at the opportunity to see her friend. When Moana turned nineteen he was there to drag her away for a dance, which he promptly called "The Friendship Dance". It consisted of them dancing around each other curiously before they launched into jumping closer to each other and then back out again in a circle. Occasionally they'd hit each other, and then they'd laugh loudly at each other before turning their backs to each other and appearing to fight enemies together. Maui would mock fall and Moana would pull him back up and vice versa miming the support of a good friendship. The dance ended with them staggering, hunched over pretending it was old age, and then they clasped forearms and gave each other a hongi as the dance ended with them crouching as if to die. Around them other dancers joined up learning the steps off them. It was a wildly successful dance, and if anyone noticed Maui smirking smugly and Moana hitting him just a bit too hard, well it was a common enough sight.

In the months and weeks in between his visits to Moana, Maui re-established his mien as Demi-god by blessing islands and performing great deeds of bravery (or so he thought). He spread his stories, and his favourite one to tell after his immediate exploits was the story of Te Fiti and her restored heart. The story of a certain stubborn, curly-haired, soon-to-be Chieftess was popular especially around tribes that didn't know Motonui. He absolutely adored exaggerating her exploits and expressing moral outrage when he told them that she'd 'ORDERED' him to get on her boat. The best part of it was when he told them that Moana had sung Te Ka to sleep, and restored Te Fiti through song. Particularly when some of those tribes visited Motonui, and whispered in shock of how short and small she seemed. How slight and slender the future Chieftess of Motonui was compared to the massive, hunking Demi-god who described the adventures. The most hilarious part was that they assumed he was under-exaggerating as Maui was notorious for boasting and bragging about his own exploits. Which meant in turn they thought Moana had single-handedly taken down a living, breathing, raging fire demon and raised _**the**_ Goddess Of Life, back to life. It didn't help that Moana was naturally modest when it came to being a hero. He loved running away right before she could catch him when she found out what he'd done. And so their friendship developed to the point where they both knew what the other was going to say before they could say it. Particularly in public where Maui would open his mouth to say something, and Moana would send him a _**look**_ and he'd snap his mouth shut and glare at her. The only thing sweeter than their friendship was the fact that Maui respected her parents. Tui and Sina didn't approve of their daughter running off with a demi-god to fight battles and do demi-god things. But they couldn't deny that the strange friendship that existed between them was good for their daughter. He'd come one month to find Moana not there, and he'd elected to stay and help the village. Throughout his time there he'd been attentive and jaunty, he'd talked and laughed with the children and helped the adults. But Tui and Sina had seen the change in him the moment Moana had stepped off the boat and onto shore. Something in his posture softened, his smile became a little less of a smirk and far more genuine. He'd complained about Moana leaving him and how he'd been absolutely helpless and how the village had had to help him. Moana, used to his antics by then punched his stomach and hugged him tightly calling him a big baby. She was twenty-one when he left for a year, never expecting the shock of his life when he returned.

 **Please leave reviews! I need to know if I need to correct anything, and I really appreciate your thoughts on my fanfic. Again I hate mistakes, and have no wish to offend any cultures. Also: SPOILER ALERT! Next chappie may be a bit triggering, it's why this story is M rated.**


	2. Pain And Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moana, all rights belong to Disney Animation. Any references to Polynesian culture that I make, I hope I get right. There was no malicious intent in the making of this fanfic to any cultures portrayed, and any mistakes made will be apologised profusely for. WARNING: THE CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS! READ WITH CAUTION!**

The first clue that Maui got was when he arrived. Moana was not there to greet him. She wasn't excitedly running up to greet him, she wasn't dancing or anything like that. She wasn't there. When he dropped on the beach it was Sina who greeted him. Sina, who stood there proudly and smiled. She awkwardly told him that it was traditional for the Chief to be married before they ascend or just after. To help ease the burden somewhat, she explained. They'd been trying to get Moana to pick a suitor. Sina grimaced when she explained that Moana had had her heart broken and had vowed to not look at a man other than her father for an entire year. Maui had laughed disbelievingly, picking up on the immediate lie, but sensing he shouldn't call her out just yet. Sina said they'd tried to dissuade her, but Moana was stubborn. That had been four months ago. Maui had paused and stared deeply at the Chief's wife and the mother of his best friend. The petite woman stared up at him with hope, and he hesitated, nodding, accepting the lie as she presented it. He gave her a look that said he knew she was lying, but he didn't press it. He greeted the villagers as usual, greeted Tui, helped out the coconut harvesters, the fisherman, told the children stories and laughed around. And he observed Moana cautiously. She was never alone, always surrounded by women, or with her mother. She was quiet, subdued, so unlike the Moana he knew that he'd had to ask Sina just where she was. Sina had pointed her out, looking like her heart was breaking to do so. 

A quiet, waif of a woman had been surrounded other woman, weaving. She had no flower in her head, and she was quieter than death. Maui had stared disbelieving, and had turned to Sina asking if they were sure Moana hadn't been cursed. Sina shook her head. It was Moana alright, but so different he didn't know how to feel. He'd stayed though, and had continued helping out, mostly with the fishermen. He noticed other things though. How carefully people avoided talking about Moana, how the men of the village would look at her with pain on their faces, particularly some of the elders. He noticed the women clustering around her, patting her back and looking concerned. He noted that Moana who was normally slim, athletic and lithe, looked more heavy around her belly. He noticed how she held her stomach sometimes, how the women would noticed and look pained. He particularly noted how Tui would hold his girl, looking like he wanted to kill someone and he couldn't, looking like the world had robbed him and there was nothing he could do. Maui reached a conclusion within a month. He pulled aside Sina after the coconut husking one day, and asked her to help him with his net. They both knew it was an excuse. He tried to go for tact and then bluntly asked what had really happened. He told her what he'd observed, and told her that what he'd seen told a different story to the one she'd told him. Sina stood there, suddenly looking her fourty-six years. 

She told him, hesitatingly how a tribal chief had come. He'd brought his brother and his wife, three advisors and two guards, gifts and food. They'd been courteous, offering a suit for Moana's hand for the chief's brother. The brother had been charming, and suave. He'd joked and laughed, playing around with the children. Moana had clearly admired him. He'd showed off his knowledge of tribal politics and the world, and had appeared to admire Moana. It had looked like a match made by the gods. They'd spent three weeks there, letting the brother bond with Moana. The entire village approved of them, and then they'd had the leaving feast for them. It had been a fun night, dancing and joking and laughing. Merriment had been high. Moana had been exhausted after the feast, like she usually was. Sina told him how she'd seen her daughter slip away, knowing she'd leave for the ocean or to see the forest at night. Maui nodded knowing it as a Moana thing. But no one had noticed the brother slip away to follow her. Sina visibly prepared herself. Hesitantly, she told how some of the fishermen, who'd been repairing their nets, had heard screams, and the sound of a fight. They'd not been able to find anyone so they'd reported it to Tui. Tui had quickly taken account of his villagers and noted that only Moana was missing. The brother they found at the edge of the village, looking concerned. He'd heard the screams, he'd said. And so they searched for Moana, both Chiefs and their parties. Tui and Sina had gone with four of the village elders and six fishermen. They'd searched the forest up by a clearing. There, Sina hesitated, grabbing Maui's hand and squeezing it as tightly as she could clearly hoping she didn't have to go on. 

In an unsteady voice she told him how they'd found Moana slumped against a tree, bloodied with cuts, and marked already by bruises. Her lava-lava had been out of disarray, revealing her bloodstained thighs. Her entire body was trembling, and her face was soaked in tears. She'd flinched when she'd seen them, people she'd known her whole life. Sina wept as she told Maui, how Moana had cried when her father had picked her up. Her head had been bloodied by a flat rock, so she'd had a headache. The elders had wept, and one of the fishermen had vomited when he realised what had happened to the young woman. They'd carried her back down to the village to the healer's fale. On the way, they'd met the other Chief and his search party. Moana had screamed the moment she'd seen the brother. She'd flinched and pushed and tried to get away, falling to the ground and wrenching her ankle. She'd pulled her father between herself and the brother. The Chief and his wife had turned to the brother and stared. Moana's reaction was undeniable. He was her rapist. They'd taken her to the healer's fale, and left the punishment to the other Chief. It was early in the morning when they heard the screams. They'd burned the brother's tattoos so they were no longer visible. He'd been exiled, and sent out on a boat, to survive where he could. Two months later, they'd realised he'd left Moana with a child. And that, Sina wept, was where the injustice lay. Because now Moana would forever have a reminder of the sheer cruelty that life sometimes held. Maui held her, trying desperately not to cry himself. Which was how Tui found them, Sina weeping for dear life clutching the massive hand of their resident demi-god, who also looked like he'd like to cry. He knew immediately what had transpired. Tui had crouched beside them and wrapped an arm around his wife, laying a hand on Maui's shoulder as he contemplated the injustice of life. Life was cruel, and Moana knew it well. 

That night, Maui determined to help his friend anyway he could. And in the morning when he delivered a basket of coconuts to the huskers, he made sure to approach Moana. He stayed carefully within her line of sight, and cracked a few jokes with the other women there. He made sure to nod a greeting to her. And that was how it went. Every opportunity to approach Moana he took it. He always approached the same way. Well within her line of sight, and with a big, friendly smile. The village realised what he was doing, and made sure that they had something to help him along. He was getting Moana used to being approached by a friendly man in the safety of her circle of women. It was slow going, and they saw the pain every time he'd walk away. But it was more than worth it, when a month in Moana finally greeted him. He cried by the beach with the fishermen, happy that she felt safe enough to greet him. He kept it up, his inherent stubbornness pushing for the ultimate goal. Gradually, she opened. She'd talk to him, when he greeted her, and eventually she would walk around by herself. The village men would greet her, and chat a bit, but they never talked too long the moment she looked remotely uncomfortable. Her first smile after the attack occurred at seven months pregnant. Heihei had tripped him, and he'd taken down a basket of coconuts and two village men with him. Moana had been passing. All three men were thoroughly angry with the chicken and had turned to it in anger when they'd heard movement. They'd turned and seen Moana standing there with a smile. She'd scooped up Heihei and had promised to keep him out of trouble. Maui cried in the Chief's fale telling Tui and Sina. He inserted himself back into every spot in Moana's life where he could be. He'd be seen, hovering behind Moana, not quite touching her, but just close enough so she could feel his body heat. Slowly, oh so slowly, the entire village and Maui began to coax her back to life. She smiled more. They were pathetic smiles, pale imitations of the real thing. But they were better than nothing. She would also walk around the village more, despite being nearly nine months pregnant and ready to give birth. Twins were predicted, due to how swollen she was, and Tui and Sina were anxious. A pregnant, unmarried Chief-to-be was one thing, as Moana could be married off. But an unmarried, Chief-to-be with children would be almost out of the question. There wouldn't be a single island, but one that would trade with Motonui from then on, not with a disgraced Chieftess, unless Moana gave the child or children up. And somehow, Sina knew Moana never would. 

And so she watched her twenty-two year old daughter, waddle about the village with her heavily pregnant belly. She watched as her daughter relearned how to smile. She watched her daughter dance by the ocean, so much like her Gramma Tala. Moana would be the village crazy lady when she was old, Sina knew. Just like she knew Moana was struggling to dance, despite her graceful movements. And when she hunched over gripping at her belly, Sina was the first to move. She ran down to the ocean and supported her daughter, helping her back up the beach. And it was Sina who called out for Tui, and for Maui. They came, running down the beach as fast as they could. Tui pulled Moana away from Sina, and Maui scooped up Moana, and began running towards the falema'i, Tui and Sina hot on his heels. It's a long labour, and Moana only has the healers, and Sina to help her through it. Tui represses his anxiety into pacing long into the day. The entire village is aware. They can hear her grunts of pain, and the sounds of Sina encouraging her. It's still early in the afternoon. Maui joins Tui, but this time they carve random pieces of wood. Some of the elders join them, bringing more wood and more tools. The women of the village, smile and bring around fruit, knowing with the certainty of mothers just how these things go. It's hours before the labour progresses, the sun is barely setting and then the screaming starts. Most of the men in the village wince, Moana is a screamer born with a good set of lungs. The women nod, it is progressing at a decent pace. This is how it goes. So late in the night when the moon is at it's peak, Moana screams her loudest only this time another cry joins her. It is strong, and violently demanding. This is a good sign. Sina comes out, covered in blood, and nods. It is a girl, she says. A girl as lusty and violent as Moana was when she was born. She looks like Moana in everything except her eyes. Tui smiles and holds his grand-daughter, for Moana has begun screaming again, and the twin is on its way. Within minutes there is a weaker cry, and Sina disappears inside, and comes back out with a boy. He is a lot smaller, but he also looks like Moana. Tui cries with relief. Moana will not be cursed with children looking like her attacker. Sina takes the children inside so Moana can feed them and name them. Two minutes later, Sina comes back out crying. She reports that Tala and Kaikoa Waialiki are now peacefully sleeping in their mother's arms. The elders smile and nod at Tui, congratulating him on his grand-children. Maui asks if Moana is okay, and Sina smiles in relief. It was a good labour, there were no lives lost. 

Tui walks about with Maui the next day. When they see Moana in the shade of a well-placed coconut tree, they both stop. It is one of the most serene pictures they've ever seen. A mother nursing her two children patiently while she watches the world around her like a hawk. Tui felt tears welling up in his eyes, and Maui was almost in shock. Moana looked like a good mother, and he could tell she loved the children already. When they greet her she smiles. It is a tired smile. Tui holds his grand-son with proud eyes, despite Kaikoa being so much smaller than his sister. When Maui mentions that Kaikoa will find it hard to live up to his name, Moana laughs. "He will be the thinker." She says with the certainty of a mother. Tui smiles at her happily. Despite this they know. Moana will never be able to rule the same way again unless she gets married soon or gives up her children. But the children aren't going, and they know that. Maui knows that. He'd held Kaikoa in his massive arms, watching the bright, inquisitive eyes explore everything they could see. He'd felt the tattoo on his back tingle, and he'd looked at Moana so intently she broke off her sentence to Tui and turned to him. She read the question so palpable in his eyes, the fear in his eyes, the way he held her child so closely. She straightened her back and shook her head. He relaxed. There was no way Kaikoa would be thrown in the ocean. He was Moana's son, her child. He relaxed his grip and bounced the baby boy. It was how Sina found them. Clustered under the shade of a coconut tree with the children giggling happily. She hesitates, and watches them. Watches how Maui holds Tala so cautiously before he bounces her. Watches how Tui smiles at the helpless demi-god enraptured by the two babies in front of him. Sina joins them, plucking little Tala out of her 'Uncle Maui's' grasp. She sits next to her daughter and leans against her husband's legs, and plays with her grand-daughter, knowing that Moana will choose marriage rather than lose these treasures. And she smiles when her daughter quietly assures her of exactly that. 

**Tala: The name of the Goddess of the stars in Tagalog mythology, and was said to be the eldest daughter of the moon. Also Gramma Tala's name.**

 **Kaikoa: Kai meaning "sea, sea water" and koa meaning "soldier, warrior, fighter" Kaikoa is sea warrior.**

 **Lava-lava: A single piece of cloth worn as a skirt, traditionally worn by Polynesians and other Oceanic peoples.**

 **Falema'i: A Samoan house. Refers to house of the ill. The hospital.**

 **Please leave reviews! I need to know if I've done anything wrong. Also I'd like to know if you enjoyed. I hope you guys did.**


	3. Friendship And Other Things

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Moana, all rights belong to Disney Animations and the studios affiliated with Moana. Any references made about Polynesian Culture are thoroughly researched, and I sincerely hope that none of this story is found offensive to anyone.**

It is Tui who brings it up. His fatherly attitude is what makes Moana actually listen. She needs a husband to be properly respected as a Chieftess. There are no other heirs to the Chieftain of Motonui, and Moana is unmarried with children. It wouldn't matter so much if she were just a villager. But she is the next in line, and they all know this. Moana sighs and consents because she knows that it will be incredibly rare to find someone who will respect her and not try to wrestle her position from her. Her father is a good man. He will suggest good men for her to marry, men who will support her in marriage and in her Chiefhood. But Tui is limited to the single men on Motonui, and the pickings are thin. Every day he walks about with Moana and looks at the men with her. They carefully consider each one, but Moana has one big problem with all of them. None of them will hold her children or even interact with them. And that is the worst cut of all, because when they marry her, her children will be theirs and she won't accept it if they hurt her children. But Moana must marry them if she is to be respected as Motonui's Chief, and to even continue trading with other islands. However, even after two months of considering, the both of them do not like the available men anymore than they did before. Tala and Kaikoa are growing rapidly now, and soon if she doesn't get married it will be incredibly obvious that she was disgraced. Tui wraps an arm around his daughter and smiles wearily. He wants his daughter to be happy, and Moana with the new wisdom that can only come from experience, knows this too. But none of these men will make her happy, and it seems the only option for her to continue as Motonui's Chief is to give up her children. Moana is the only one trained for the position, and the only one the people will truly follow. Tui can tell her heart will break if she has to give up the children, and he knows that she spends long nights down by the shore with her children. One time Tui follows her, not realising Maui has followed him. He tracks Moana down to the beach where she sits half in the water and half out, Tala and Kaikoa sitting in her lap, chilled by the waves but warmed by the body heat of their mother. He watches her, saddened, knowing that she will give them to deserving parents. When Maui steps beside Tui, he doesn't react. He just stands there looking defeated, and Maui knows. He places a hand on the Chief's shoulder and looks at him with a face full of a thousand years of anguish, and Tui returns the look equally as anguished. His grandchildren deserve to stay with their mother, but they can't. Motonui will be considered disgraced, and Moana would never be welcomed anywhere, and word can travel fast. When Tui leaves to go back to his fale, Maui stays. He hesitates, before he strides down the beach to his dearest friend. He plants himself in the sand beside her, and wraps a gentle arm around her when he notices her shivering. Moana, used to his kindness simply leans back against the warmth relaxes.

Hesitantly, oh so hesitantly he suggests marriage to her. Moana stiffens and turns to him incredulously, and he quickly reassures her that he doesn't like her _THAT_ way. Moana relaxes, and asks him if he really wants that. She asks him if he really wants to be tied to Motonui and to her for the next seventy or so years. Does he really want to become a father? Does he want to help her take care of her children? Does he want to support her? She bombards him with questions, never relenting in the attack. He pulls her closer and looks at her with the most sincerity she's ever seen from him. He answers yes to every question that needs it. He wants to marry her, to be tied to her and her children. He wants to raise her children, and support her. He won't mind being married for the next seventy years. He stares at her, deep into those brown eyes that have sparkled with every emotion they can, looks at her directly and tells her he would consider it an honour to be married to her. Moana takes a moment to breathe and looks at her children, and considers it deeply. She will have a father for her babies, a father who will love them almost as much as she does. She will have a husband who will care for her and Wayfind with her. And Moana trusts Maui, she has almost always trusted him. He is her rock, as her Gramma had been, and she knows that there are no objections she can have to this marriage. She turns and smiles at him, a watery smile, weak and unlike her own. But she says yes. And Maui grins, and helps her back up to her fale with her children, and then he leaves. He takes his boat and sails away. Moana waits, she knows what he's doing. The other villagers view it as disfavour, and believe that Maui has moved on to other islands and won't bother with Motonui anymore. Sina, however observes in Moana's eyes a strange hope that by all means shouldn't exist completely. There isn't much hope left to be had, and Sina connects Moana's new attitude with Maui's disappearance, and comes up with exactly the right answer. Moana confirms it for her in privacy, and Sina tells Tui in private. Moana has a good reason to hope, and Tui breathes a sigh of relief, although part of him worries if Maui will forget and leave them.

It is a full month before they spot the sail of Maui's boat (technically Moana's) on the horizon coming straight at Motonui. Tui puts on his Chief headdress and walks down regally to the water with Moana following. Moana wears her own headdress and carries her children. When the boat sails in, the village recognises Maui at the steerage. He jumps out and declares that he brings gifts for the right to court Moana. He pulls out coconuts, and taro roots, live chickens and pigs, a net full of recently caught fish, baskets of intricate wooden carvings, small nuggets of gold, pearl necklaces, beautiful abalone and paua shells, and finally his own gigantic fishhook. Complete and utter silence reigns. No one has ever seen that many gifts for a Chief's daughter in years. Finally, Maui steps back to the boat and pulls out a cloth-covered gift. He presents it to Moana, while she struggles to hand her children to their grandmother and accept the gift at the same time. She pulls away the cloth to reveal a pearl unlike any other. It is about the size of a hen and is green, with a light that seems to pulse from its core, and it is spiral-marked so much like the heart of Te Fiti. Moana holds it curiously, and then Maui explains. He tells her, how he went to Te Fiti and asked her if she would bless their marriage. He tells her how Te Fiti cried with joy and her tears formed the beautiful pearl with the spiral markings. She'd blessed their marriage. He steps closer and whispers that Te Fiti cried also because Moana had been hurt, and she'd hated that. Her blessing was meant to mean that she was proud of how strong Moana was, and how well she carried on. Moana collapses in tears, clutching the pearl to her chest like a life-line. Maui kneels beside her and holds her to him, resting his chin on her forehead. Around them the villagers shuffle anxiously, and Tui and Sina each rest a hand on Moana's back. She sobs for a good ten minutes, completely unable to breathe at one point, but they stay with her until her tears subside and she can stand again. When she finally stands, Tui asks her if she will accept Maui's suit, and she nods quickly her eyes red from crying. The village celebrates that night with a feast.

It's a six month courtship, or at least that's what Maui insists. Moana doesn't know why, but she can see he needs it to be that long and she doesn't particularly care otherwise. He draws up plans for their fale, and talks with the other villagers about building it. It's a different building style than what they're used to, because it consists of a circle and a rectangle together, but Maui believes it can be built so they make it. Moana watches it take shape with curiosity, and she points out the building to Tala and Kaikoa every-time they pass. Maui spends all his free time either building the fale, or carving wood. Moana isn't allowed to see any of it, but he insists it will be good. They often hang out on the ocean in Moana's boat with the children and adjust them to the sensation of being on the water. Or they hang out in the shallows and Maui helps Moana teach them how to swim. Small, and somewhat shy Kaikoa seems to come alive in the water, splashing and kicking. Maui grins at him and looks smugly at Moana who appears to have all the pride a mother can have. Tala, however needs no inducement to have fun, and splashes and kicks just as much. They are generally chaperoned by Sina, who takes pride in seeing her grandchildren being so utterly lovable, and seeing her daughter so happy. The first real true smile that Moana bestows upon them happens in the water when Kaikoa squeals loudly at the ocean, and makes grabby hands, trying to get in the water. Her first real belly deep laugh happens when Maui takes Kaikoa and tosses him up in the air and catches him, the baby cackling madly the whole time. The scene dissolves into laughter and tears because Moana is happy, and that's all Maui and Sina want for her. They laugh and joke around for hours, before the sun starts to set. Five months into courtship the reason for Maui waiting becomes apparent. Tangaroa, after being convinced by Te Fiti appears. It's quite hilarious how it happens, because Moana and Tui are on a boat while Tui catches fish and watches the fishermen, and Moana has her children with her. The Ocean rises up all of a sudden and takes Tala firmly from Moana's grasp and pulls her into the Ocean, Kaikoa following quickly. Moana is understandably angry, and jumps into the fairly shallow water without hesitation, angrily screaming at the Ocean, saying she will go to Te Fiti if it does not return her children now. She is put back aboard her boat, and there is a man sitting there, holding her two children. Moana, is still absolutely furious, and promptly thanks him for rescuing her children before she continues ranting at the Ocean, still raging with motherly anger. And in her anger she does not see her father bowing before Tangaroa. Moana continues ranting to the Ocean about the dangers of her children drowning, and how angry she is with it. Tui watches her hesitantly, noting that the god of the sea looks amused by Moana and not angry.

Moana finally notices him sitting there after she calms down and thanks him again for rescuing her children. Tangaroa smiles and explains that he's there to deliver a wedding gift to her. And he produces a swirling, luminescent blue shell, like a conch that is big enough to hold the pearl that Te Fiti had given her. And when Moana notices the markings, she promptly falls to her knees and apologises, although she accepts that gift. Tangaroa smiles at her and waives aside her apology. It is, he explains, the least he could do, considering how he'd not been able to answer her desperate prayer the last time she'd called him. Moana hesitates, remembering a night not so long ago where she'd sent a crying prayer to every god she knew, and a cry when none of them had answered. And Tangaroa with deep pain tells her that he'd heard, and had been unable to answer. Pele had heard too. So had Punga and Kiwa when she'd prayed. He tells her that they wept at the great evil done to her, and had been angry that they were unable to get there in time to stop him. Tangaroa talks with Moana for hours, and when it's time to go in Moana carries a glowing conch shell. She places the pearl inside the shell, and smiles. Her wedding has been blessed by two deities, and no one could stop it now. And no one stops it. It's a bright sunny day when Moana steps out of her fale, her mother holding her children. She makes her promises to Maui, and he makes his to her. When they are declared husband and wife, the festivities begin. A long feast starts, and everyone stuffs themselves particularly Maui. After the feast, there is plenty of dancing and music. Little children dance long into the night until they are nearly collapsing, but all eyes are on Moana when she performs her dance for her new husband. The beat of the drums is slow, and she is graceful and elegant, swaying and stepping, twisting her arms and hands this way and that while her legs keep moving. It's a stunning dance, and when she finishes and goes to Maui, he holds her to his side with the proudest smile on his face. And then he joins in with the dancing himself. It's a beautiful, fierce celebration, and there is so much laughter that they all forget what it is they're laughing about. At the end of the night Maui sneaks off, or attempts to since almost everyone is watching them, with Moana. He pulls her to their fale, the one he built, and the one the women covered with tapa. Moana is smiling because she knows how much hard work he's put into it. And when he ushers her inside, she gasps. Because it's a home, he's put his carvings in there, and the conch shell and pearl that Tangaroa and Te Fiti gave them. There are all the things she will need as a mother, as a wife all the things needed to make a house a home, and she smiles because it looks so lovely. She hugs him excitedly and takes it all in because this is their fale now. And resting against one of the supports, oh so casually is Maui's fishhook. Her oar, the one with his autograph on it is resting beside the fishhook. It's well lit, there are brackets for torches to be placed, and there are beds for them and the children. Maui has seated himself on the bed, the one clearly meant for the both of them, and he's smiling smugly, looking absolutely proud of himself. And he has every right to, Moana admits to herself. It's a home.

When they douse the torches, and prepare to sleep, Moana is nervous. Because this is her wedding night and her one experience with what happens left her traumatised. But this is also Maui, Maui who cares about her unconditionally because that's the way she cares about him. And he, understanding her nervousness, flops on the bed and extends an arm. She snuggles into his side, appreciating the warmth and they sleep, actually sleep, exhausted after the events of the day. And Maui is the first to wake in the early dawn before even the birds have risen. He rolls over and studies Moana, his wife, lying there so peacefully. Her dark hair lies about her wildly, and her face is peaceful, cares worn away by sleep. She holds his arms close to her, and he smiles because it isn't often that people hold onto him like _that_. Like they feel secure in his arms. But Moana is doing so and his heart melts, because this is his best and dearest friend, the one he can communicate with, with a look. And when she stirs at the chirping of the first birds, he doesn't stop looking at her. And when she looks up at him, startled and confused, unused to being held so early in the morning, he sees the confusion on her face, and smiles at her. He sees the confusion fade, and he can't prevent the small "Awww.", he makes when she snuggles further into his side, seeking warmth. It's not his fault she's just simply adorable. And she smirks when she hears the small noise he makes. They rise together, with the practice from having spent weeks and months Wayfinding together and rising after sleep. In the fale, they navigate around each other, before eventually they decide to walk down to the beach to see the sunrise together. Maui does some fishing to fill his belly, while Moana dances with the waves and watches the sun turn everything bright and beautiful. They make a brilliant picture, standing there in the early sunlight, Maui standing just behind her with a net full of fish over his shoulder, and Moana still unconsciously dancing with the waves. They're seen by Tui, who is used to rising early as Chief. He stops and watches them. The demigod and the mortal, standing together watching the sunrise without a care in the world. It's such beautiful sight that Tui smiles. His little Moana will be content with this man, this friend, the one she has chosen. He knows it.

Maui proves himself too. He keeps an eye on Moana when she goes around helping her father and the village in general. She is so vivid and sweet that she is needed almost everywhere she can be. Tala and Kaikoa go with her everywhere, and she often needs a break from them. Especially when she is required to use both her hands and her full concentration. This is when Maui will steal up and take the children from her. The first time he does it, it breaks Moana's concentration, and causes her weaving to stop. But Maui smiles and says "Keep going, Curly.", plants a kiss on her forehead, and leaves. Moana after a moment of confusion regains her rhythm and continues. And that's how she knows when Maui is taking the children so she can work. There will be a kiss planted either on her cheek or head, and then the wriggling, mischievous bundles of life will be pulled from her lap and carried away by their papa. At first Moana doesn't care, but then she questions the affectionate angle Maui seems to take. So in the privacy of their fale, she asks him why he's so affectionate to her. And with the great simplicity of someone admitting to something they've longed for, he admitted how much he wanted to be needed. How much it meant to him when people didn't mind his touch, how much he wanted to be able to touch people in passing and just be regarded normally. And Moana, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him and just stayed there content to hold her husband, and content to have him hold her. She never questioned him again, when she felt his lips brush her cheeks or press her head. She never questioned him when he'd wrap an arm around her waist and hold her close or how he'd cling to Tala and Kaikoa and look perfectly content with them, when they hugged his arms or played with his massive fingers, and tried to map his tattoos. Moana doesn't question how much he needs affection and touch to stave off the loneliness. She simply returns the touches. She leans against him, when they sit together as he tells stories to the little children in the fale tele. She presses a kiss to his shoulder sometimes, and entwines her fingers in his. Sometimes she will wrap her arm around his own and haul it away from his side so she can squeeze in there. Two months into their marriage this becomes perfectly normal behaviour. The women of Motonui smile, and gossip about what a romantic marriage it is, and the men smile because Maui straightens visibly when Moana gives him affection. He is a demi-god, he has long been without people being so casually affectionate to him. And he looks proud, as if he's earned the affection he receives. Sina and Tui know that the marriage is not a true one, not in the way marriages were first designed. It's a marriage of friendship and nothing else, but it works for Moana and Maui.

Moana is twenty-three years and eight months when she removes her conch shell from the mountain and places a large flat stone up there with the symbol of Te Fiti carved into it, and the swirls of Tangaroa and Te Fiti decorating the sides so that they will know. That is the Chieftess Moana's stone, they will say. Her father goes up with her, and holds her conch shell when she places her stone, that she has carried up the mountain all on her own. Moana is twenty-three years and eight months when she walks down the mountain with the headdress of the Chief on her head, her father following her bareheaded. She has two children, and has been married three and a half months to her husband. And when she walks back into the village with the headdress on and Tui beside her, Maui smiles the brightest smile he can make. Sina silently cries tears of joy for her, and the village of Motonui, gather around her watching her walk through the village to the fale tele where her husband and children, and the elders of Motonui await her. Her father will take his place amongst her advisors and she will sit in the place of Chief, and they will throw a feast. When she appears at the doorstep of the fale tele, Kaikoa calls out "Mama", when he sees her, and the elders smile because that is his first word. There aren't any prouder people to be found than those in the fale tele when Moana takes her place officially as Motonui's Chieftess. And then they cheer so loudly that birds rise from the trees around them in flocks. And Moana smiles, because she has taken her place amongst her ancestors, and she has placed her stone on the mountain. But she cries that night in her fale, while Maui holds her close, because she has overcome the hardest obstacles, obstacles she never thought she'd face, and she has arrived. She is Moana Waialiki, Chieftess of Motonui, Master Wayfinder, Defeater of Tamatoa, Explorer of Lalotai, Protector of Motonui, Restorer of Te Fiti, and Hero to All. She is mother to Tala and Kaikoa Waialiki, and the wife of the demi-god Maui. And she tells this to Maui through tears, and he wipes away a few of his own before he nods firmly. She is exactly that, and more. She is his dearest friend. She goes to sleep that night with the sounds of the night and the waves crashing on the beach, and the warmth of her husband's arm around her. She goes to sleep, knowing exactly who she is, and what she is to do. She knows what she will do tomorrow, and the day after that. She knows whom her people will look to. And she knows that when they visit other islands they will look to Moana first to lead them. That Moana will be the first welcomed. She knows that Maui will support her, and she knows that she will lean on him, just as her father leant on her mother. She goes to sleep knowing these things, and being utterly content.

 **Fale: A Samoan house.**

 **Fale tele: A Samoan meeting house.**

 **Tangaroa: God of the Sea.**

 **Pele: Goddess of Volcanoes.**

 **Punga: Ancestor of sharks, rays etc.**

 **Kiwa: Guardian of the Sea.**

 **Paua: An edible sea snail whose shell is used for jewelry.**

 **Please leave a review or chuck us a like. I hope you've enjoyed it. And again, I hope none of this is offensive to anyone.**


	4. Chief Throwing and Wayfinding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moana; all rights belong to Disney Animation etc. Any references to Polynesian culture or any cultures not predominately British are researched thoroughly, and I hope to bring no offence to anyone who reads this. Enjoy! And please leave reviews I love knowing what people think!**

Moana knows Maui loves children, she sees it everyday. She's always known, ever since he first landed on Motonui and was swamped by various young ones. His smile was brighter than the sun and many had noticed it. Moana can't blame him. She loves children, herself. She's adored them ever since she was ten and she held a baby. She's always wanted children, just not the husband that apparently you need to have them. Tala and Kaikoa mean a lot to her, and she loves them with all the fierce love in her motherly heart. Often, when she watches Maui play with their children, she wonders if he wants more of his own. And she knows deep within that she never could. The thought of intimacy never excited her, and being held close to Maui doesn't excite any foreign feelings. Love, for Moana at least, has always been purely platonic. And though she knows Maui never would, the thought of him wanting more children and demanding them from her is a frightening prospect, and deep in her heart she knows she could never love any more children she births. She holds her twins close though, when she walks around the island and does her Chiefly duties. And she smiles when Maui takes them because of the open affection he displays. A previous fear of watching her children grow up without knowing what a marriage should look like always disappears, because she realises in some ways, her marriage mirrors that of her parents. Her parents who were never afraid to display affection. So when her precious children turn two, she smiles with pride. They are already standing and walking, albeit slowly. She watches them with obvious pride, and Maui beams beside her. Somehow they've become a family without all the fears Moana had ever had.

Motonui is calm and peaceful under her rule, and although she'd never considered herself a ruler, Moana couldn't deny that she was at least a good Chief on the same level of her father. Sitting underneath a tree, she smiled, and looked around her. Children playing in the sunlight and gathering shells and crabs where they could. Boisterous laughter drew her attention immediately. Maui stood in the shallows with some of the village kids, picking them up and throwing them in the water, while they screamed with laughter. Moana smiled and stood up intent on joining her husband in the water. _Husband._ Saying it felt strange on her tongue, even after six months of marriage. The idea of being married still felt strange, despite her relationship with Maui being so casual and friendly. It was one of those feelings that took a while to settle in. She was halfway down the beach, when Maui picked up Tala and sat her on his shoulder casually. He saw her coming down the beach, and flashed her a crooked grin that was somehow endearing, before devoting his attention to throwing another insistent kid in the water. And then it dawned on Moana. She stood there on the hot sand and looked properly at him. Love. Sina had told her about love. Parental love, friendly love, and romantic love, all of which differed in so many ways. And Moana looked at Maui now, and realised just why she'd accepted his hand. Because Maui, a Demi-god, tall, dark and swarthy was her dearest friend. Because he was loud and unashamed, bold and brash, casual and sweet. And because he was giving up 70 years of exploring the world and being free, because his friend needed him. And the enormity of it hit Moana like a wave. In their own little way they loved each other. And she smiled and walked down through the water, and casually leaned against him, grinning when the children cried out "Chief!" as they saw her, and Tala called out "Mama". She smiled and looked up at Maui, and when he threw another shrieking kid in the water and looked down at her grinning, she met his eyes without any hesitation whatsoever.

"I love you." It was said quietly, and Maui knew exactly what she meant by love. He grinned and kissed her forehead, sliding Tala into her arms. The children around them impatiently waited for them to finish being sweet. Moana grinned at them, and set Tala down with an instruction to play in the water, before she looked up at Maui with a cheeky grin. "Hope you don't mind throwing your Chief in the water." She said, unconsciously swaying to one side and cocking her hip sassily before she put her headdress to one side. Maui grinned down at her.

"Throwing my Chief in the Ocean! That would be disrespectful." He laughed, and then held out a massive hand to Moana. "Throwing my wife in the Ocean however. That I can do." He replied with a grin equally as cheeky, and Moana stood on his hand and prepared to be airborne, and just before he threw her, she smirked.

"Oh, well thank you for the Chief throwing, Maui Waialiki." And in shock he hurled her about thirty feet into the Ocean, while Moana shrieked in laughter. The cool embrace of her familiar friend wrapped around her, and she surfaced enjoying the coolness of the Ocean before she swam back to shore. When she reached the shallows Kaikao ran up to her, splashing and giggling. She promptly swept him up into her arms with a smile, and when she looked up Maui was staring at her. She sauntered over with a grin, as he picked up another kid and tossed them high in the air till they splashed down. She stopped a few feet away from his imposing bulk and waited.

"Maui _Waialiki_. Waialiki. Last I checked, Princess, it was _you_ who married _me_." He challenged with a smirk. And Moana, well versed in the etiquette of her people, smirked.

"What about last names then? Unless you're going to call me, Moana Maui's wife." Maui shrugged, and grinned at her, and she dropped the proverbial bomb. "Besides, I'm the Chief and you're my consort. That means _you_ take _my_ last name." And she grinned when he opened his mouth to challenge it, and then shut it with a frown. He sent a mock glare her way, and threw another kid in the Ocean. The sound of shouts from the Ocean drew her attention, and she turned to see the fishermen coming in and waving vigorously at the shoreline. She bent and quickly re-donned her headdress, moving towards them with Kaikoa waddling beside her. They pulled up smiling, and Moana grinned as they presented her with the nets of fish, which she looked over and smiled.

"Are the fish abundant?" She inquired, and Akoni the lead fisherman nodded.

"They're all returning. And in greater numbers and sizes I haven't seen since I was young. I believe they are returning to their seasonal patterns." He said, and Moana nodded appreciating his comments. She let them continue up the path to the food storage where the women would dry them. It was nearly noon and she saw the children trailing them, already eager for the noon meal that awaited them. She felt the presence of her husband before his arm encircled her, pulling her to his side. She wrapped her own arm around his, and wandered up the path. Kaikoa promptly wriggled from his father's shoulder and yanked at his mother's ear to get her attention. Moana made eye contact with Maui as she grabbed Kaikoa and held him, and they burst out laughing.

"He really takes after you!" Maui croaked out, wheezing from how much he was laughing, and Moana let her laughter peal down the beach and ring around the trees like a clear bell. A few villagers near the path smiled when they heard the hearty laughter, and when the family emerged in the village they received smiles. In the coolness of their fale, they ate hungrily, and before they went out, Moana rubbed the coconut oil on the twin's skin. Tala complained loudly the entire time, and Kaikoa kept trying to eat the oil. Maui laughed at her efforts, and she promptly turned around.

"Do you want me to rub you down like a child or are you capable of doing it yourself?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow and Maui grinned. He knew full well that the coconut oil helped protect the skin from burning, and at noon in the summer solstice Motonui would be scorched. The children generally played in the shade, the men would do carving, and the women would weave baskets and tapa cloth. Even so, no one took risks. He grinned and took the oil from her, although her knew Moana would do his back, which he couldn't reach. He felt her press a light kiss to his spine, and then for a second she slumped against the warmth of his back, before she finished rubbing him down. He grinned, and pushed her hair away from her shoulders. Moana always wore her hair in a bun during the midday heat, and he gently rubbed her back down with oil while she did so. For a second or so he held her gently, and she wrapped her arms around his and leaned back against his chest. Skin to skin contact was comforting to the both of them, and they always felt calmer after just holding each other for a while. After a moment, Kaikoa toddled up and held his arms up, and Tala followed not wanting to be left out. Moana rolled her eyes and picked them up turning to rest her head against Maui's chest. He huffed good-naturedly and held his family close, feeling the tendril of acceptance in his chest tighten. He leant down and placed a kiss on Moana's hair.

"Love you, Mo." He returned the sentiment from earlier on the beach. He felt her smile against his skin, and he looked up and smiled at Sina who had just entered the fale. Sina stepped closer and Maui opened an arm up in a gesture, and Sina stepped into the hug, holding onto her son-in-law and her grandchildren. Moana smiled at her mother over Tala's head. After a minute or so, they pulled away. Sina smiled as she led her daughter to the fale where the women were gathered. Maui let Tala and Kaikoa play around him while he carved, mindful that they were near sharp tools. Moana let her body rest as she sat and weaved. Unconsciously, she fell into the familiar rhythm, and lost herself in her thoughts even as her eyes surveyed her work. Mental calculations began flooding her head. How many coconuts were stored away, how many nets of fish were caught? What repairs needed to be made before the rains came? Did they have enough time to plant more crops and harvest them before then? What if they needed to plant another coconut grove? Did the boats need repairs? Would they need to host voyagers? Did they have enough food in case of a drought? Were the chickens, and the pigs safe from the heat? Would they be able to go Wayfinding soon? The last thought resounded in her head for several minutes, and in the stifling heat of the midday, Moana mourned the lack of breeze. A deep longing rose within her that demanded to taste the salty sea air, and to follow the currents, feeling the boat ride the waves like the birds. For a second she halted her work and wished for the feel of sun-heated wood underneath her hands, the sound of a sail flapping in the breeze, the creaking of the ropes on wood, and the spray of the sea in her face, the waves rolling underneath her playfully. And then with the practice of a patient woman, she put that thought out of her head, and continued her work.

She was so deeply engrossed in her work that she never noticed that she'd finished one roll of cloth, because she'd automatically reached for another one to start. The women around her chatted quietly, sipping coconut water when they thirsted and stretching to grab the different coloured threads they wanted. Some of the older women, who'd known her longer watched her. Sina in particular watched her. Gone was the sixteen year-old girl, who'd stood only slightly shorter than her, still growing into her body, gangly arms and strong legs, and curly hair flying everywhere. A grown woman sat in her place. She was regal, and slightly taller than Sina, eyes deep brown and bronze like her skin, her body generously curved, her arms were muscular, and her legs were longer. Her skin was mapped by scars and tattoos, the former mostly small and easily lost in the wears of time, and the latter intricately detailed as the pe'a instead of the malu she should have gotten as a woman. The tattoos in brilliant black wrapped across her legs, and shoulders, and wound around her left arm. And her hair, black, long and curly was pulled back behind the regal headdress she wore, tied loosely, and left to flow down her back. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and though her eyes were focused on the intricate tapa she was weaving, Sina could tell that Moana was deep in thought. She studied the face of her daughter, a face that had lost all the fat from her youth, and gained sharp cheekbones and a soft jaw. Her nose was curved and dainty, her lashes thick, and her cheeks held a shade of healthy pink. There were laugh lines, and crinkles, but there were deep worry lines indicative of her story. As if pulled from her thoughts by her mother's gaze, Moana looked up and smiled at Sina. And suddenly the strong face was turned into something beautiful and sweet. Sina smiled back without thinking and drew her daughter into a conversation about children. And when the afternoon cooled, and Moana went back about the village in her duties, Sina found Tui and stood beside him, and pointed out Moana.

"Look at her, Tui. Our daughter is grown up. She's a woman. She's not my baby anymore." And for the first time in a long while, Tui look a fresh look at his daughter. And he saw the woman she'd become, the same thing Sina had seen. A bittersweet smile crossed his face, and he pointed to something else Sina hadn't seen.

"But look at how well she leads. How gracefully she minds her children, and leads us. Look how well marriage and family suits her. If she hadn't grown up, Sina, we wouldn't have seen her like this. She wouldn't lead us the same way. Her temper is cooled by wisdom, her decisions led by experience and careful consideration. She leads us better than I did at her age. The years have molded her and strengthened her. My little girl is the Chief. And there is no one on this island who will have anyone else to lead them." And Sina knew that that was more than true. Maui, who was nearby, nodded. Like Tui, he had taken a fresh look at Moana, and felt a strange sense of clarity. In his head he'd still thought of Moana as a girl still, the same girl who'd sailed to Te Fiti without knowing a lick about sailing. It was why he'd been in shock when Moana had become a mother. Suddenly, however Moana was a woman. And he made the same observations that Sina had. He saw the beautiful woman, who walked with the grace of a woman who'd seen the world. Her posture was absolutely impeccable, and her entire stance and her clothing screamed regal. Maui had grown up around goddesses. He'd even fought them, and in his mind he compared Moana to the most beautiful goddesses he'd known. His Curly could stand with the best of them, he thought. And then he realised what else she had that only a few of the goddesses had. The kindness and compassion, the sheer stubbornness, the sweet nature, and the empathy was something she had that no one else had. 'I have the most beautiful woman in the world for my best friend' he thought with a smile. Tala chose that moment to kick him viciously, wanting to go down and run around. He let her down, and looked at Kaikoa was looking at everything with a curious gaze. He grinned and let Tala stay with her grandparents while he walked into the forest, and pointed everything out to Kaikoa. The little boy seemed to drink it all in, his wide intelligent eyes exploring everything the world had to offer.

The afternoon continued much the same way, except when Maui came across some villagers. Kaikoa would squeal and clap, and the women would coo and the men grin. Something about carrying a child around a forest made the demi-god more approachable. As the sun approached the western part of the sky, Maui made his way down to the village. Most of the work was done, and now the fires were being built. Moana came out of their fale in plainer clothes, and carrying her oar. Tala was attached to her hip chattering away a mile a minute. The moment she saw Maui she squealed and held out her hands, yelling "Papa!" excitedly. Maui grinned at Moana and promptly swiped her from Moana's arm. He smiled when she took the lead going straight down to the water. It was the time of evening where the fish would be in the shallows, so there were fishing canoes dotted around the reef. They went straight for Moana's outrigger. Tala promptly sat down near the mast, and Kaikoa felt the cloth of the sail, exploring the wood with his fingers. Maui pulled the boat in the water and heaved himself onto it and looked at Moana. She was already in the water, sighing with relief at the coolness of the sea, before she handed him her oar and swam alongside the boat. They approached the edge of the reef, and he grinned as they went over, Moana clinging to the edge of the boat with a grin. When they passed over it, she pulled herself aboard, and took up the position at the helm. Maui grinned and let the sail out. The evening breeze struck up as the sun began setting, tinting the sky gold and red. A wave rose up to meet them and they crested it, Kaikoa squealing loudly when the spray hit him. For the first time in a few weeks Moana felt alive. The breeze washed over her, drying her hair. She turned the oar and felt the boat respond, turning along with the waves, thrumming like it was alive. The sail fluttered a bit in the breeze, and she grinned at Maui. When they had gone out far enough, Moana turned the boat in a large arc to bring them back, and then let the sail go slack when they were pointed towards Motonui. For some minutes they all stood there watching the sunset. The sea glittered gold and silver, the blue behind them darkening gloriously. The sky seemed to turn from blue to red and purple, a few clouds catching the rays and dramatically changing colour. Motonui was starkly outlined, the last rays catching the greens and browns of the trees and the golden-yellow of the beach. The navy blue of the sea turned to sparkles, and the foam seemed specked with treasures like Tamatoa. The aqua colour of the water in the reef turned a gorgeous light green, flecked with gold, and strewn with a deceptive deep blue. Everything turned deep red, and for the last time flashed gold, and then the sky greyed. A cold breeze blew over the boat, and Moana let the sail out, and headed towards the warm fires of Motonui.

The next day, she was surprised when her father approached her almost hesitantly. When he asked about the state of the ocean, and the tides, Moana thought carefully.

"Do you think we should voyage in the summer midst?" She asked curiously, and Tui thought heavily before he frowned.

"Are the tides likely to change drastically before the rains come?" He asked, and this time it was Moana's turn to frown.

"They shouldn't. We may have a time in the later summer when the sun rests more to the North. It will be cooler and closer to the rains. How far do you intend to go?" She replied and Tui frowned again.

"I thought about four weeks worth of voyaging, in a large arc out and then back to Motonui." Moana furrowed her brow in thought as she considered the tidal patterns, and the likelihood of rain. Tui waited patiently, watching as his daughter's eyes went distant and she thought. Oh how well he remembered Moana as a child, plotting her latest escapade. Her face would take on a serious expression and her brow's would furrow together like a pair of caterpillars. He was jolted from his musings when Moana straightened, and looked at him again.

"We'd have to leave in three weeks. It would be cooler then. And it gives us plenty of time to store provisions, and make arrangements." Tui nodded, a smile lingering at the edge of his mouth. Not so long ago it would have been him giving Moana advice. A twinge of nostalgia hit him at the thought, and he brushed it aside and nodded at her. Casually, he strolled away, but the senses long engrained of a Chief still lingered, and he unconsciously took inventory of the state of the island. All was well. 

**Please leave reviews! I really want to know if you guys enjoy it or not. Also I've put some dialogue in this chapter, and the next chapter will be a bit more interesting. Raychel945 out. xoxo**


End file.
